


Drowning

by BlueTheBird



Series: Dying [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Drowning, SO, This Is Sad, idk why i wrote it, its also alot of nonesense, pidge centric, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Pidge didn't know what happened, but she had a pretty good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone I love is going to die, and i will die as well." - Memento Mori (Crywank)

Pidge didn't know what happened.

She was just in the sky, flying high and above the rest.Motivated with the need to find her family, protect the universe, be as smart as she knew she was.She was as confident as she appeared, and when not she took Lance's advice to heart, fake it till you make it.

But now, she was at the bottom.Struggling beneath the waves, barely fighting for breath, slowly giving up and letting the water consume her. Hopelessness of ever finding her family, slowly becoming a museum of scars as missions fail and the universe dies, her smartness leaving her the more tired she became. She was no longer confident, and Lance was no longer around to give her advice to take to the heart.

Pidge didn't know what happened, but she had a pretty good idea.

While she was in the sky, the sun shone bright and began to burn her eyes. Her motivational turning bitter, need to protect the universe becoming a chore, her smartness consuming her and creating a monster.

As she is below, eyes barely open to see the sun hidden by the dark water. It becomes clear what had truly happened to her family, the fact that she is so small compared to the universe that her saving it's a frivolous thought, her smartness only held her back from the true joy she could of achieved.

As Pidge slowly began to realize what happened, it was slowly becoming too late.

In the sky, she didn't see the suffering of her friends turned family. Motivation meant nothing when it was spent all in the wrong place, protecting the universe was a task bigger than the sky itself, smartness only went so far when blinded by the light of the sun.

Below, the darkness cleared her thoughts, it gave her the puzzle pieces to see where it all went wrong. How motivation is twins with impulsiveness if to strong and how it kills, how the need to protect the universe causes you to put yourself before others even in the face of death, how the need for knowledge will ultimately end in your demise.

As Pidge fully realized what has happened, it was already to late.

Taking her last breath, Pidge thought it was funny how she was physically drowning as her drowning thoughts consumed her.As she closed her eyes, images of her dead friend and family flashed through her mind along with the comforting thought she would soon be in a state where she no longer had to be without them.

Her last seconds of consciousness where filled with a bittersweet happiness, and the longing for it all to have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, but not the second death. These are posted out of order because they are unedited and im just posting them as i write them.


End file.
